In clay target shooting sports, “Trap” is a well-known event, where people shoot at a series of clay targets exiting from a box launcher. The shooter knows the height and direction of the targets, which are always launched from the box launcher in the same way. The shooter's interception of each target is the objective. The targets can have different shapes according to the type of trajectory they trace in the shooting area. The trajectory of the axially symmetrical clays targets is usually quite predictable by the most experienced shooters. Because of this, the axially symmetrical clays have been replaced by flying targets shaped to trace more unpredictable trajectories in order to make hitting the target more challenging. To this end, in the '60s, a target, commonly called “helice,” was designed and constructed. It comprises a central body made of flexible plastic and a helical body, provided with two opposite blades and made of rigid plastic. These kinds of targets are used in the discipline called “electrocibles.”
The central body of the target, usually named as “witness cap,” is shaped similar to the convex surface of a clay target. As such, the witness cap is connected in a snap-like manner to the helical body (which it may be detachable from), which acts as a support for the same witness cap. In some cases, the helical (or firmed) body has mushroom shaped pins, which couple with housings provided in the peripheral part of the witness cap. The material of which the witness cap is made is flexible, meaning that, when hit by projectiles, it does not break, and if it falls into a designated area, a point is scored, such as in the discipline called electrocibles.
A device for launching of flying targets is the subject of this application.